Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is a major character in DC Comics, one of the many characters that takes on the title of Green Lantern. Background Since he was born, Hal Jordan had always dreamt of taking to the stars and soaring among them. The middle child of a well-off family from Coast City, he was inspired by the work of his father - a test pilot for various experimental plans from Ferris Aircraft - and hoped to one day learn how to fly just like he did. Even as he was traumatized from the sight of the crash that ultimately claimed his dad’s life, Hal remained undeterred; at the age of 18, he joined the United States Air Force as a fighter pilot, running many dangerous missions in service to his country for several years and overcoming them while being ever-so defiant in the face of fear itself. One day, Hal came across a crashed alien spaceship; its pilot Abin Sur detected the amazing willpower that he possessed, and with his dying words, entrusted to him an object of great import and strength: a Green Lantern ring. In a matter of minutes, he was conscripted into an organization of what essentially boiled down to “intergalactic policemen”; for Eons, the Green Lantern Corps patrolled the galaxy to root out injustice wherever it hid, and used their mighty power rings to create constructs powered by their users’ will and strength to fight against fear - qualities that Hal had embodied for his entire life without realizing it. With the power bestowed upon him came the appropriate responsibilities Hal was assigned to protect his home sector from threats both within and out of his world, and he never had to do it alone. For many decades, he fought valiantly to uphold the principles the Guardians of Oa wanted to impart; whether it was by himself, other Green Lanterns from Earth and beyond, and even his hundreds of allies from the Justice League - of which he is a founding member, he proved to villains all around to that whether in brightest day or in darkest night, those who worship evil’s might will forever fear his indomitable will and might. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to other DC heralds and top tiers of the Justice League. Fought against Captain Atom. Consistently matched against Parallax who could kill Spectre and Time Trapper, both of whom are multiversal entities as well as solo the entire Justice League. Killed Mandrakk, someone who is a multiversal threat and controls all of reality. One-shots Krona, who was powered by all of the Emotional Lantern entities in the universe. Should be comparable to other Green Lanterns such as Kyle Rayner and superior to John Stewart, who contained the energy of a big bang and created a Solar System respectively) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Flew across all 3600 sectors in the universe in under ten hours. Very nearly broke the Speed Force. Scales to numerous feats of this level.) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can take attacks from the likes of Captain Atom, Superman and avatar Darkseid. Comparable to other Green Lanterns such as Kilowog, who survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths reboot as evidenced here that he still remembers the Pre-Crisis event) Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Information Analysis, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Intangibility, Invisibility, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Healing, Power Manipulation and Absorption; Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Reality-Warping Intelligence: Above Average Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Power Ring:' An ancient artifact that all Green Lanterns wield, should their willpower be strong enough. The ring essentially allows it's user to weaponize their willpower, and grants them all of the powers listed below. The rings have a sort of semi-sentience to them, being able to pull their wielders out of harm's way or even abandon them should they not deem them worthy. *'Power Battery:' In the shape of a lantern. Hal can use this to recharge his ring should he find himself low on energy. Powers *'Flight: '''By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 99% of light speed in normal space. Flight has been shown to be velocities far exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Force Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field while body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force field seems to be created instantaneously whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet this theory has not been proven. The only exception to that was attacks based on the color yellow. The newer version of the ring is not limited by the color yellow. *'Artificial Intelligence:' Every ring has a to the Main Battery on Oa, which taps into an artificial intelligence. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a Lantern's success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer (though they have difficulty translating profanity), which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Green Lantern ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector. The AI can be used to play a holographic playback sequence complete with colors across the spectrum based on information in memory banks. The ring can dictate when to pause or stop the playback should an interruption arise where the Lanterns undivided attention is needed. The AI can also alert the wielder of incoming threats or of attempts to manipulate the wielders construct by an outside party. *'Energy Constructs:' Green Lanterns can create hard light energy constructs from their rings, with the only limitation of what they can create being their imagination. While knowing the inner workings of what it creates can aid the construct, it is not required so long as the function is understood. *'Energy Absorption': The ring can absorb and store other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Time Travel': Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further backward or forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more willpower it takes. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan once explored as far as the 70th century. Jordan had also traveled to the 58th century as Pol Manning, a role later adopted by Salakk of Slyggia. The ring also granted the wearer the ability to communicate telepathically with other people from different points in time. *'Matter Manipulation:' A Green Lantern can use their ring to shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance, atoms and mass/physical form. *'Phasing': The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's willpower and the density of the object's molecular structure. Hal can also phase his energy beams through an opponent to attack/kill them from the inside of their body. *'Invisibility': A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. *'Mirages': The Ring can create mirages/illusions. As Hal Jordan's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. *'Power Manipulation/Absorption: Hal can convert his power-set into other such types of energy including magic. He can also both steal and/or restore other individual’s superpowers. *'''Soul Manipulation: With his ring, Hal can separate his own or someone else's soul from their body, or put someone's soul back into their body. *'Sealing: '''Hal can seal things away in pocket dimensions or trap them in alternate realities he creates. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': The ring has an ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Green Lantern can use the ring to repair injuries in himself or others. *'Telepathy/Emotion Reading:' Lanterns are capable of reading the emotions of others. They have also demonstrated the ability to probe the Lantern's or another person's mind, allowing him to uncover memories or the person's thoughts. *'Mental Manipulation:' Hal is capable of utilizing his ring to mind-control others into doing as he commands. *'Resistances:' The Power Ring grants it's wielders with physical and mental protection, allowing them to resist mind control, fear manipulation and reality warping. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * According to Superman, the power of Hal’s ring surpasses all quantification *Pulled a ship out of a yellow star's gravity *Helps generate 1/3rd of a force to carry a planet *Overpowers Sinestro *Able to knock around Superman * Subdues Lobo *One-shots Amazo (who possesses all of the stats and abilities of the Justice League, including Superman) *Topples Goldface * Backhands Star Sapphire * Restrains Lex Luthor * Breaks out of Wonder Girl's Lasso of Truth and restrains her * Escapes from Black Lantern Spectre * Condenses a star * The clash of his and Sinestro's punches shattered reality * Pierces through multiple Red Tornado-like androids * Damaged Cyborg Superman * Accidentally destroys a planet * One-shots a Kryptonian * Briefly fights Larfreeze * Creates arrows which pierces Mongul II * Fought Doctor Polaris amped up on the magnetic force of the whole universe, the force holding the universe together * Holds his own ground against Parallax Superman * Knocks off Black Lantern Spectre's jaw * Overcomes a monster that was absorbing lantern energy * Faced Sinestro while he had the full power of Parallax * Defeated General Zod * One-shots Ion Alex Nero * Contained the universe destroying U-Bomb Speed/Reactions * Flies across the universe in less than a day * Follows radio waves without going into warp * Flew from Earth to Mars in less than 15 seconds * Casually travels at lightspeed without going into warp * Tracks and follows a ship through Hyperspace, making a trip of 132 lightyears in a few moments, he brings the JLA in toe with him and says the ring can easily find its way back despite being in a "cosmic wilderness" * Ring automatically moves him away when in danger, Ring’s have been shown to have a processing speed of nanoseconds * Cited as one of the few potential individuals that are faster than Jay Garrick himself (alongside Power Girl, Red Tornado and Superman) * Reacts to Starro being thrown at him by Mister Miracle's brother * Keeps pace with Sinestro for the entirety of the fight * While brainwashed, kept pace with Flash (Barry Allen) * Caught Flash (Barry Allen) where as Superman and Hawkman were unable to * Catches Professor Zoom who was blitzing Superman and Wonder Woman * Tagged Professor Zoom * Evenly keeps up with Parallax Flash Durability/Endurance * Unshielded takes a punch from Batman * Autoshield can casually take bullets * Tanks a nuke * Resists being transformed into a mind-less servant * Survives being tortured by all the emotional entities * Takes a blast that can destroy a moon * Unscathed after being kicked through a planet * Withstands a supernova * Took a beating from an Ion-amped Alex Nero * Takes punches from Superboy Prime Skill/Intelligence * Defeated Mongul after he caused the destruction of Coast City * Forged his own Green Lantern Ring * Is considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever (if not the greatest) * During Emerald Twilight, he killed all other Green Lanterns besides Kyle Rayner * Absorbed all the energy of the Green Lanterns’ Power Battery, becoming Parallax * Allied himself with the other Lantern Corps to battle Nekron and the Black Lanterns * With no ring, escapes from a Russian prison * Skilled with a bow and arrow * Beats Guy Gardener in hand to hand * Single-handedly defeats Guy Gardener, Star Sapphire and Hector Hammond at the same time * Holds off Lobo and Captain Comet at the same time * Took on a squadron of Yellow Lanterns, giving them trouble to the point where Sinestro had to intervene to put a stop to him * Kills Sinestro without the use of his ring Weaknesses *Power Ring's energy is finite and will need to be recharged if exerted. *Will lose his ability to wield the Power Ring if he loses faith in himself or the opponent toys with his willpower. *(Formerly) The color yellow. *(Formerly) Wood. Sources * Green Lantern Ring | DC Database * Hal Jordan (Character) | Comic Vine * Respect Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Reddit Respect Thread * Green Lantern Corps Feats Timeline | VS Battle Wiki (Blog by Firestorm808) * Hal Jordan Death Battle Analysis | G1 Death Battle Fan Blog (Blog by Friendly Neighborhood Imp) * G1 Death Battle Prediction Blog: Ben 10 VS Green Lantern | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs * Green Lantern is Fully-Charged for Death Battle! | Devianantart (Green Lantern Bio by BangJang96) * Green Lantern Respect Thread | Green Lantern Corps Forum Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Pilots